Emma Black
by love109
Summary: She comes to a new school only to find love with?
1. Chapter 1: Emma Dumbledore

**CHAPTER 1- Emma Dumbledore**

**Sirius was sitting with his friends watching the new first years be sorted. He was putting bets on who would go were and with Remus how long it would take James to win Lily over. When the last first year was done Sirius grinned and turned back to his plate waiting for the food to come but when it didn't he looked up to see that Dumbledore was stood up and was about to talk.**

**"Now that the first years have been sorted we have one more person to be sorted. She will be a seventh year student." The door's opened and in walked a girl with long brown hair, brown eyes and wearing school uniform without the robes. She walked down the hall and was asked to sit on the stool why the hat was placed on her head. **

_**"Hum very bright...brave as well...but with a cunning side as well. You'd do well in Slytherin...No well then there's only one place that would be for you then...GRYFFINDOR!" **_**Cheers rang out from her new house. She smiled at Dumbledore then walked down to the table.**

**She sat down next to a girl with long red hair. "Hi I'm Lily Evans, head girl."**

**"Hi. It's nice to meet you Lily. My names Emma Dumbledore." Lily gasped. Emma frowned but didn't think anything of it. She turned back to the table when the food appeared. She put food on her plate and began to eat. Lily had turned to talk with the person next to her but she didn't seem to mind. The boy across from her looked up from his plate at her and smiled a winning smile.**

**She smiled back before eating. "Name's Sirius Black." She told him her name and watched him gasp but he began to ask her things and get to know her. His friends James Potter and Remus Lupin began to talk to her as well. Their other friend Peter Pettigrew didn't even look at her but she didn't mind as she thought he looked like a rat.**

**"So what school did you go before you came here Emma?" She looked up from her Strawberry cake to look at Sirius.**

**"I didn't. I was home schooled. That was until...it doesn't matter. Anyway what's it like here?" They looked at each other before grinning.**

**"We'll show you around tonight if you like. You might even get your own room." She smiled before pushing her empty plate away and asking more questions about the school.**

**When the feast was over she was taken to one side by her head of house. She was shown her own room and then given the password's to her room and the common room. When she had seen all around her room and found out that she had her own bathroom and living area she made her way over to the common room to see what it was like there. 'Lion heart'**

**When she walked in she saw that not many were up but Sirius and his friends were. She smiled and made her way over only to be stopped by a blonde haired girl that was glaring at her. "Stay away from Sirius or I'm make you pay." With that the girl walked away. Emma didn't want to make anyone unhappy so turned back around and made her way back to her rooms.**

**Emma woke to a noise down in her living area. Getting up she made sure her night wear covered what was needed and walked down to see what was going on. As she got down there she heard her grandfather's voice and ran to see him. She smiled at him but when she saw that he'd brought James, Sirius, Remus and Peter she blushed. What she was wearing was not what she wanted them to see. It was a short pear of short's that didn't cover all up and a tank top that just covered her breasts. **

**"I see you're up Emma. Now if you would just get ready I'll tell you why we're all here yes?" She nodded and ran back to get changed.**

**When she came back down they were all sitting down on either the sofa or a chair. She looked at her grandfather, waiting for him to tell her what was going on.**

**"Right, well these young men are going to show you around the school and you'll be taking the same classes as them as well. If you don't mind I have a lot of work to do and you have to get down to the hall for your breakfast." They nodded and watched him go.**

**When he was gone Sirius turned to her and was frowning. "Why didn't you come by last night we would have shown you around then."**

**"It's nothing...I was feeling tired so went to bed." She looked down at her hands.**

**"Really? Then how come you just walked out the common room last night? Don't try to get out of it Lily said she saw you." Emma looked up but didn't say anything. "Has this got anything to do with Sirius's ex-girlfriend by any chance?" She looked back at the floor but they could see the understanding in just that little thing.**

**They talked some more before going down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Sirius moved away from them but came back wearing a grin. "Leta wont bother you anymore." She smiled back but didn't think that one talk would get a crazed girl off her back. **

**All day she stayed with them and leaned that James loved Lily, Remus was a werewolf and Sirius couldn't say no to pranking Malfoy and Snape.**

**It had been 4 mouths and Emma had a secret that no one knew but her. Sighing she got ready for another Hogsmead trip. She had become one of the Marauder's. She had told them about her becoming an animagus. Emma was a brown dog with one white ear that went over her left eye and the fronts of her paws were also white.**

**She looked at her clothes, knowing she had to look good for her date. They had all gone mad when they heard that she had a date and with Lucius Malfoy at that. She hadn't really wanted to go with him but wanted to see what Sirius would do.**

**She grabbed her yellow dress that was baggy on top but from the hips to about mid-thigh held tight. She wore tights and a pear of black doll shoes. Her hair was curled and a butterfly hair clip to bring it all together at the back of her neck. Her make-up was light and showed off her brown eyes.**

**Sighing she took hold of her purse and walked down the stairs to find the boy's waiting in her living area. Leta was there holding onto Sirius's arm. Lily who was now going out with James was in his arm's and Remus stood with Peter talking. She smiled at Lily and came to a stop in front of them.**

**"Don't you think your a bit over dressed for a Hogsmead trip Emma" Sirius asked as they made their way out.**

**"No. Lucius said we're going for a meal." They looked pissed at this. Lily smiled a small smile, why Leta smirked. Emma frowned and knew that she knew something she didn't. "What?"**

**"Well it's just that-"**

**"Why'd you say yes to a scum like him?" Sirius yelled at her. She was shocked as he'd never yelled at her before.**

**"Well you didn't think I was going to go to Hogsmead alone did you? I mean what do you take me for?"**

**"But your one of us. You shouldn't be going out with someone we prank!" She'd had it.**

**"Well you'd say yes if the man you loved wouldn't even give you a second glance because 'your one of the guy's'." She stormed past them and made her way to Hogsmead on her own for the first time.**

**She got there and was about to go meet Lucius when she saw him kissing some other girl. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to cope with seeing anyone now she made her way out of Hogsmead and to the only place she knew that she could let herself free, to become her animal form.**

**"Were the hell is she? It's passed 6 and she hasn't come back into the school." Sirius whined. He, James and Remus were up in their dorm looking over the Marauder's Map trying to find Emma. She had not come back with the others and they'd not seen her in the village. Remus suddenly pointed to something in the forbidden forest. There unmoving was Emma. They ran out of the dorm and down to the grounds.**

**Sirius changed into his dog form and ran to find her. Using his nose he court her scent in the air. It was then that he also smelled blood. Running faster and hoping the others could keep up with him. He saw something lying on the floor and ran to it. It was Emma or Starfly as she was known in her dog form. She wasn't moving but he heard her breathing slowly. He nuzzled her neck trying to wake her up. She let out a small yip and began to open her eyes. Looking into Padfoot's eyes she saw concern and worry.**

**Padfoot saw love in her eyes and knew that it was him she was talking about before the Hogsmead trip. He yipped back and showed her love in his eyes. He'd not told anyone but James and Remus that he had feelings for Emma. He now wanted her to know everything that was in his heart. For once he didn't think about running and knew that he loved her for her and not just to get her into bed. Changing back he knelt down beside her.**

**"Come on Em change back for me please?" She looked at him and then closed her eyes. He thought that she wouldn't change for a minute but she suddenly became human again. "That's it babe. Now can you tell me what happened? We going to help you ok and no one else is going to hurt you."**

**"I...I didn't see...them...I'm sorry..."**

**"Hay, hay no need to be sorry. It wasn't you fault and just so you know I'm not going to leave you side until your better." She gave a weak smile before lifting her hand and putting on top of his and holding it softly. James and Remus found them like this and helped bring her back to the school.**

**She was given the best care possible. She would have a scare from her forehead, going around her left eye and down to the corner of her mouth and a few on her body but nothing that course her pain later on. She was to stay in the hospital wing for a week or so but she didn't seem to mind when Sirius came to see her everyday. The other's came to see her to but he would be there before they came and after they had gone.**

**It took her two weeks to get used to walking again and with help from Sirius she got there faster. She knew that Sirius really wanted her when he took her for a walk one night and didn't want anything from her like he wanted from the other girl's.**

**It was LOVE and they both knew it.**

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2: Asking You And Hurting You

CHAPTER 2- Asking You And Hurting You

Laughing she ran off from him. They'd just finished their exams and they'd gone out to be by the lake. Lily laughed with Emma. James had his arms around her as they watched Sirius run after her. Remus sat with his back to a tree reading a book but laughing as Sirius tried to catch Emma. Peter was glaring at Emma with hate.

"Emma..." Sirius whined. "Please stop I need to ask you something," At this James, Remus and Peter stopped laughing and steered at Sirius. He gave them a look with the biggest grin on his face. Smiling Emma turned to him and stopped. He walked over to her and kissed her. When he pulled away he had gotten a box out of his pocket and was bending down onto his knee and took her left hand in his. She gasped.

"Emma I love you more then anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will...will you marry me?" Sirius looked into her eyes with hope in his. She had tears falling from her eyes. She smiled weakly and nodded.

"Yes. Yes I'll marry you." Cheers rang out around them but they didn't hear anything as he slid the ring on her finger and stood up. She had her arms around his neck why his went around her waist and they kissed.

It felt like forever before they pulled apart. He smiled and leaned his forehead against hers. She smiled and gave off a little laugh. "I love you Sirius Black."

"I love you too Emma Black." He grinned at her and watched as she laughed. The other's came up to them and began to say how happy they were for them.

That night Emma lay with Sirius in her bed. He was stroking her hair why her hand drew patterns on his bear chest.

"Emma?"

"Ummm."

"Do you think we'll ever live happily ever after? I mean with this Voldemort person growing in power you don't think we'll be killed?"

She looked up at him from his chest. He looked down at her and she could see the worry in his eyes. "Nothing's happy ever after Sirius. But I think we'll all live through this and well if we don't then at least I can say that I met you before I did die." He smiled down at her and brought her up for a kiss.

She let her head go back to lying on his chest and closed her eyes. He sighed and followed her into sleep.

Emma woke to herself. But when she heard the shower she smiled and went back under the covers that he'd put over her. Today was their last full day before going home tomorrow. She had worried about this but Sirius had said she would live with him at his new place that they were going to see today.

He came out of the bathroom to see her head sticking out of the cover's but her eyes on him. "Come on sleep head time to get up."

She shook her head and pulled the covers over her head. He laughed but smirked as he walked over to the bed and took hold of the bottom of the cover's. He pulled hard and watched as they came off her. "Fine I'm up, I'm up." He laughed and watched her storm into the bathroom.

When they were ready they made their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Before they walked in they heard cheering. They ran to see what was going on and saw Lily and James kissing. Remus came over to them.

"He just asked her to marry him." Emma smiled and watched as Sirius ran over and jumped on James's back. Lily laughed and pulled away as Sirius got James in a head lock. Emma walked over to Lily with Remus and they talked until the food was on the table.

Sirius ran out of the school to the ground's shouting. "Finally it's over." They all laughed at him. It was over, no more school; no more teacher's giving homework and no more detentions. He ran over to Emma and pulled her into his arms and swung her around with him.

"Sirius." She laughed and held onto him, knowing he wouldn't let her go. They'd gotten their marks and were quiet happy with them. Sirius couldn't wait till he and Emma got married. Lily and James were going to get married first then Sirius and Emma.

The night before her wedding day she felt on top of the world. Lily and James had, had little Harry. She was staying at the school why Sirius stayed at their house so they wouldn't see each other.

Sitting in her grandfather's office talking she was smiling her face off. Suddenly the fire place lit up and Remus came through crying and shaking so much he had to hold the wall to stay standing. Emma and Dumbledore ran to him.

"Remus what's wrong?"

"Lily...James...gone..." Emma gasped and sank to the floor in tears. They knew that Voldemort was after them but with them in hiding they thought they were safe.

"We have to tell Sirius..." At that name Remus stood stiff. "Remus?"

"He's the one that told him were they were." She shook her head. "He was court about an hour ago. He blew up half a street killing 13 people." Emma cried out and held onto herself rocking back and forward. Remus sank down to her and held her. She pushed him away and ran out of the office. They shouted her back but nothing would stop her.

When she got outside the gate's she apparate to the Ministry of Magic. When she got there it was crowded. She pushed her way though and saw that they were all there to see Sirius Black being led to Azkaban. He must have seen her as he shouted out her name.

"Emma you have to listen to me, it was Peter not me you have to tell them please." She looked into his eyes but her eyes were empty and it made him become shocked. Before they took him away she walked up to him. Everyone gasped but didn't do anything. She looked into his eyes and saw the truth there. She gave him a warm smile before kissing him. She then hugged him. "I believe you." She whispered into his ear. He looked down at her and smiled. "I love you Sirius and you'll get out I promise."

"I love you too Em. I love you too." They took him away. She watched this and even stood there after everyone was gone.

To herself she made a promise. "I'll get you out Sirius Black mark my word's."

Emma stood watching as they decided what to do with Sirius. It had been 5 mouths and she still hadn't been able to tell him that he was going to be a father. He was going to have a beautiful little girl in about 4 mouths. Looking around again she knew that she had missed something. They all looked shocked and in a panic.

"How could he have gotten out? Find him and when you do he will be given the dementors kiss." Emma screamed at this and Remus held her why she let her tear's fall.

"Please you can't." She cried as the minister was walking passed her.

"And why not? He killed his own friends; sold them out would be a better way to put it. No Miss Dumbledore I'll do what I want and not what some pregnant woman tells me."

"But he's the father; please he would never do this. Someone must be setting him up."

"No stop this at once. When Sirius Black is court he dies and that's that. Good day Ms, Sir." Walking away Emma cried out again only for her to see the door shut in her face.

Remus held her to him and told her everything would be ok. They got up and made their way home. He knew that Sirius was to blame and coursed him to high hells. "Come on Emma let's get you home." He said when they got outside.

Shaking her head she told him that she was going for a walk and would be back soon. He nodded not to sure that he should let her go but knew that she would kill him later if he didn't. He watched her walk away before going back to Hogwarts to let Dumbledore know what was going on.

Emma walked to her old home and sat down on the bench across the road from the house. Sighing she looked down at her feet. It had been a long time since she had been here. When her mother had been alive she had loved everything but then it had taken a year for her to love anything again.

Sirius was the first thing that she had loved more then words it's self. Sighing again she looked at her watch to see what time it was. Seeing that it was already 8 o'clock she got up ready to leave. When she was about to leave she heard a growl from behind her. Turning she saw nothing but backed away slowly hoping it wasn't a wild dog or something.

As she moved away more she saw something coming out of the trees. She nearly screamed when it came running out but as soon as she saw that it was Sirius as Padfoot. Sighing she smiled and got down on her knee's as he came closer. When she reached out he rubbed his head on her hand. He turned back into human and hugged her to him.

"God I've missed you babe." She was crying so hard that it rocked his body with hers. "Don't cry baby I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"But they'll find you...I can't lose you again." He shook his head and pulled away to look at her. He smiled and rubbed her belly. She looked into his eyes and saw love. "It's going to be a girl." His smile widened and hugged her again. "I love you Sirius."

"And I love you Emma. And you won't lose me again. I'm staying with you no matter what."

"No." He looked shocked and asked what she meant. "I don't want to live like that Sirius. Always wondering if someone knows or a knock on the door will be them coming to get you."

He looked away and then turned back into his dog form and taking off with her shouting his name. He didn't turn around thinking she was going to turn him in. He'd keep an eye on her and see his little girl grow up. He'd clear his name one day and then he'd take her back and live with her forever and maybe even have another baby.

Emma was about to have the baby but missed Sirius like mad that she was to stay in hospital for a while until the baby came. Sirius was worried about her but knew that he couldn't go in there as no animals are aloud in.

Emma smiled at Remus as he told her what was going on the outside. On the inside she was glad when he told her that Sirius still hadn't been found. Some night's she was sure she heard him barking but thought it was in her head.

A shard pain when through her side and she gasped. "Are you ok Emma?"

"No...arrr...get someone please..." She was crying out and Remus ran from the room to get help. When he came back to med-witches and wizard's were with him. He was told to wait outside.

3 HOURS LATER

A doctor came out of the room looking glum. "Mr Lupin?"

Remus went up to him. "I'm sorry but there was nothing we could do. We lost them both." The doctor looked down. Remus was so shocked that he didn't know that he'd cried out and ran from the hospital. He didn't see the dog that had just gone down the side of the ally or when he got to Hogwarts.

Sirius watched as someone came out holding something. Sniffing he got a whiff of Emma. Moving so they wouldn't see him he watched as they turned down a road. He saw two people standing there. A man and a woman. He got closer and saw that it was a man holding a baby. Sirius now knew that Emma had had the baby. The person handed a wiggling baby to the woman who rocked it.

"The money?" The man handed the money over. "And don't worries the woman won't be coming to find her. She died giving birth. See you around." He went away smirking. Sirius went after him and growled at him when he got near.

"Who's there?" Sirius growled again and went at him, biting and clearing. He watched as the man took his last breath. He turned back into his human form and took the money from his pocket. He put it in his before turning back and running to were he last saw the people with his little girl. He got there to see them going into a house not far from were they last were.

He went in the back way and stood at the window watching as they put the baby in the crib there. The woman smiled and moved the hair out of the way of her eyes. "Oh John what should we call her?"

"You decide Shannon."

"How about Hermione Emma Granger?" He nodded and wrote something down. Sirius heard this as the top window was open. He gave a yip and watched as the woman turned towards him. She moved out of the room and he waited for her to come to the back door. When she opened he ran in and up to the baby. The man tried to pull him away but didn't dear touch him. They both watched as he sat next to the baby and watched her.

"I don't think we're going to get rid of him. What shell we do John?"

"I guess we'll keep him. But he need's a bath first." Shannon nodded and walked over to him. She got down on her knees down next to him. She reached out and stroked his head.

"What do you think we should call him? I mean we can't just call him dog can we?" John shook his head but then turned towards them.

"How about Snuffle's?" Sirius didn't much like this name but knew that they wouldn't come up with anything else that he liked. He gave a little yip and watched them smile.

At least he would get to watch his little girl grow up and go off to Hogwarts when she was ready.

THE END OF STORY 1


	3. Author's Note

Story two will be coming soon. It's going to be called Hermione Granger Or Black. Sorry that it's a bit bland but that's what my little sister said to call it and well she loves to help me sometimes.

LOVE

lover109 XXXXxxxXXX 


End file.
